uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Bernkastel
The Witch of Miracles who has lived a thousand years. It is said that she lives in a world where concepts like fate and possibility can be visualized. She can give birth to all kinds of miracles with her immense power but, in compensation for that, her heart ends up breaking a bit. She also appreciates the aestheticism in the fate of humans, and sometimes, she interferes. In other words, sometimes she's you; and she's also your only friend. The things she like are wine and spicy things. The things she hates are boredom and people who don't learn. She can use "magic of miracles" to reset a bad situation, as long as the chance of it becoming favourable is not zero. She has experienced having been played with and imprisoned in a cruel fate in the past, when she was a human being. Hence, it seems she can't ignore the fate of those in same circumstances. In theory, she is the witch with the strongest power, but that is actually not realistic, like folding a piece of paper a hundred times so that it'll reach the moon. And she folded it a hundred times. Despite her cute looks and despite how she seems emotionless, she truly has a extremely twisted personality. She is very sadistic and is willing to kill and sacrifice anything or anyone for her own amusement. She is just as, if not even more, playfully cruel as Lambdadelta, who shows a great fondness towards her and outright states that she loves her several times. Appearance Bernkastel has long steel purple hair and emotionless purple eyes. It should also be noted that she has medium sized breasts in the sound novel, whereas they appear to be flat in the anime. She wears a black and white Gothic Lolita dress with a blue ribbon. She has black shoes and white socks. She seems to have a cat tail with a blue ribbon tied on it. Her weapon is a long black scythe, which separates miracles from reality. Relationships *Beatrice, Enemy *Lambdadelta, Rival and Friend *Ange Ushiromiya, Piece *Erika Furudo, Piece *Battler Ushiromiya, Sponsor of and Enemy *Featherinne Augustus Aurora, Previous Master Trivia *Bernkastel herself states that she is not Rika and that anyone who would think they are one is silly. Although, they share similarities in appearance and personalities, Bernkastel shares more traits with Frederica Bernkastel, from (possibly age, due to Frederica probably being the 1000-year old collection of Rika's memories and Bernkastel living for more than a thousand years) their powers and personalities. However, Frederica's eyes still have life in them, implying the hope that Rika has been waiting for more than thousands of years and has achieved, breaking the barriers of June 1983 while Bernkastel's eyes do not have any life in them at all. *Many believe that she is in fact Hanyuu Furude's daughter Ouka Furude. *Bernkastel is fond of spoilers and does not hesitate to tell these to any of the game players, but due to the game's rules, she has no choice but to give small hints only. *It is unknown if Bernkastel knows the Higurashi universe, but she probably knows the existence of the world, which may relate her winning over Lambdadelta in a "game" that they played. *It is interesting to note that Rika's constant reviving due to Hanyuu's powers resemble Bernkastel's power to reset a situation that has a favorable place not equivalent to zero. Every arc with a "bad ending" in Higurashi starts off good, with favorable situations until someone's death. These arcs with Rika's death (or any of the character's major deaths) may imply Lambdadelta's win over a few rounds in the "game", but also ends with Rika (Bernkastel's (probable) piece) ultimately winning the fate she desired to have. *In Dawn of the Golden Witch, as Lambdadelta talks about the horrors of logic errors, she said, as an example, that Bernkastel was a cat used as a piece by an unnamed game master. Lambdadelta explains that Bernkastel, just like the "Infinite Monkey Theorem", had to step on a keyboard for centuries until she typed the word "Miracle", thus correcting the error, and earning the title "The Witch of Miracles". *It is possible that Bernkastel is named "The Witch of Miracles" because she knows that miracles can't really happen and that everything is a matter of possibilities, since it's already been explained that she can only make a miracle happen if the possibility isn't 0%. Thus clearly contradicting her title which is supposed to alter things that would have a 0% chance of happening. (Even though according to Umineko logic and Devil's Proof, pretty much everything has more than 0% chance of happening.) Gallery Bernkastel1.jpg Lambdadelta-Bernkastel1.jpg|Lambdadelta and Bernkastel in the 13th anime DVD ber_a11 default 1.png|How she appears in the PS3 Version Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Game Masters Category:Female